


别忘了走流程知道吗？

by zouzhi



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouzhi/pseuds/zouzhi
Summary: 罗密欧本打算在同志舞会上向朱丽叶求婚。





	别忘了走流程知道吗？

别忘了走流程知道吗？

“…所以，这就是我完美无缺的计划，你们看看哪里还可以改进的！”罗密欧兴奋的挥舞着双手，向班伏里奥兄弟和茂丘西奥兄弟绘声绘色的讲述自己的计划。

“你既然都说是完美无缺的计划了，我们还能有什么意见。”茂丘西奥咬着笔，盯着自己肖像画的眼睛看。

班伏里奥白了他一眼，不过没有被理会。他转向罗密欧，试图耐心友好的向他解释：“多情的罗密欧，通常来讲，我们不会跟一个仅认识了两个月的女孩求婚，我们通常是要约会，表白……”

茂丘西奥紧接着话茬：“调情，上床，等到你发现你要失去她的时候再求婚。”

这次班伏里奥先沉默着想了一会，然后恼羞成怒的抄起桌子上的餐巾纸盒朝他的脑袋扔去：“你能不能给我们的好兄弟一些正常的建议，绝大多数人的相处方式和你与提伯尔特不同好吗！”

“总之”，班伏里奥拍了拍手，“你最好是慢慢来，要不然姑娘一定会认为你很轻浮。”

“可是我和朱丽叶已经连着55天每天超过6小时共处一室了！如果这都不算爱！”

“嗯。”茂丘西奥鼻腔哼一声，“天真的罗密欧，女孩可不是和你出去就是对你有意思，你还记得你九岁那年和第三个罗萨琳出去玩结果一下午都被绑在大树上的事吗？”

“以及，”班伏里奥急忙补刀，“你和朱丽叶不过是在同一个图书馆里上自习而已。”

不止是自习，人家和我面对面的好吗！罗密欧愤愤地想，又怕一开口就被反驳。

班伏里奥放慢语速，有模有样的继续说：“无论如何，罗密欧，对待文艺少女，你要浪漫些，要慢慢来。”

茂丘西奥激动的放下笔转过身来：“得了吧，好班伏里奥！你有什么资格说要’慢慢来’？你和帕里斯从见面到搞上不到两个周。”

“你可不要乱说！造谣是要讲证据的！我和他只是……”班伏里奥试图辩驳，但放弃了。他和帕里斯确实什么也不是，不是爱人也不是朋友。

“所以啊罗密欧，听我的。对付卡普来特我更在行吧，毕竟提伯尔特那样难搞的人都被我调教成小猫咪了。”

罗密欧表面上半信半疑的点点头，心里还是默默的编着求婚的措辞。朱丽叶是我的小云雀！我才不要用茂丘西奥的套路来骗婚呢！

茂丘西奥的套路其实挺简单：死缠烂打。众所周知，他与提伯尔特从五岁就认识了，十年前，提伯尔特在舞蹈教室门口堵茂丘西奥扬言长大以后要杀了他，十天前，他在画室门口堵茂丘西奥，还没来得及说话就被茂丘西奥搂住脖子扑上来，然后俩人就吻作一团。不过据茂丘西奥自己的话说，他俩三年前就滚在了一起，正式确立这种非典型恋爱关系也有两年了。

反正一个巴掌拍不响，提伯尔特没有看上去的那么坚定，茂丘西奥也没有看上去那么三心二意。

话说回来，罗密欧要求婚的对象正是提伯尔特的小表妹朱丽叶 ，伶牙俐齿，美若天仙，搞文学的，还跟一个单身多金的帅哥学写作。这种风格的女孩通常不会与罗密欧那种风格的男孩相遇，倒不是说他俩不合适，只是缺少了相遇的机会。

没有机会就创造机会啊！罗萨琳今晚会出现在假面舞会上。这还是茂丘西奥哄骗他去卡普莱特家的理由。那时候罗密欧还在被第七个罗萨琳深深吸引着，于是化身情郎，抱着必死的心态去了那场舞会，结果是抓着卡普莱特的女儿跳了一整晚的舞，完全忘记了什么罗萨琳，最后还是提伯尔特生气的把他推开他才想起来要赶快溜走。

一眼万年。大概就是这个意思吧，从此以后，罗密欧爱上了朱丽叶，每天去图书馆坐在与之平行的位子上悄悄观察她，看她金丝般的睫毛和微微泛红的脸庞…甚至打听到了她的导师是帕里斯。

“你说帕里斯吗？我侄子，比我大十岁。作家，偶尔也写写戏剧，能吃饱饭，有颜有钱有头衔的那种。”

罗密欧内心警铃大作。

“不过你也不要太担心，他和朱丽叶青梅竹马，以他那么优秀的条件，要是互相喜欢早就得手了，还轮得到你在这酸？”

罗密欧听着这话不太舒服，但想想也没什么不对，于是又放下心来。

好在这种痛苦又变态的尾随行为两个月前就结束了，他们在一次舞会策划中再次相遇并正式相识。

那个舞会本来只是正常的期末舞会，男生女生交谊的那种，不过现在慢慢的成为了更广泛的舞会，是全体成员的舞会，没有性别，没有取向，一个自由又骄傲之地。

茂丘西奥参加策划，完全是沾着家族的光。忘记说了，艾斯卡勒斯是个名族，虽然这是现代社会，但贵族阶层似乎仍有着天然的特权。班伏里奥曾多次对此表示唾弃与不屑。

“那你可以从我们三个人的别墅出去，你知道多少学生想住进来吗，好班伏里奥。”茂丘西奥这样嘲讽他。

因此茂丘西奥参加的策划，帕里斯当然更有权利出席了，顺带着撰写校园新闻稿的朱丽叶。

*

罗密欧的计划是：在晚间的LGBT专场时（那些无聊的异性恋情侣才不会呆到这么晚呢），也就是气氛最高潮之时，把朱丽叶抱起来，随着音乐踩着节拍，向她求婚。

你问他为什么不单膝下跪？  
因为罗密欧根本没有准备戒指。他认为那样太俗套，为此还专门在他们奢华的宿舍的花园里栽了一小片白玫瑰，玫瑰花求婚，那才浪漫呢！

所以概括来说就是罗密欧准备在骄傲日用一朵白玫瑰向一个一起在图书馆上自习的女同学求婚。

然后他将计划告诉了他的好友茂丘西奥与班伏里奥，他们没有给出实质的建设性意见，一个只夸耀自己怎么拿下了他女朋友的表哥，令一个劝他别这么干。

罗密欧先是失望了会儿，然后低头沉思，既而喃喃自语：“所以我要给她写首诗。”

一切看上去都温馨又美好。

直到当晚舞会。

帕里斯给班伏里奥发了短信道歉说他在与一个出版商吃饭，饭后马上就来，让他尽兴的玩，留着最后一支舞给他。

班伏里奥边点头边打着字说好，脸上还荡漾着幸福的傻笑。

“你真该看看你的样子，班伏里奥，月亮都被您笑成了太阳。”茂丘西奥端着酒杯摇摇摆摆的走过来，“我来邀请您跳舞。”说完，一饮而尽并把酒杯塞到了一旁的提伯尔特怀里。

没等班伏里奥拒绝，茂丘西奥就搂着他转起圈来。

“好茂丘西奥，我觉得你应该让提伯尔特更多的履行恋人职责，他不仅是个打桩机……”

“他今晚有着重要角色：朱丽叶的表哥。他的眼睛都粘在罗密欧身上了，不知道的还以为他暗恋罗密欧呢！”

此时的罗密欧正春风满面，一手搂着朱丽叶的腰，一手握着朱丽叶的手，满眼都是罗密欧，吸入的都是朱丽叶呼出的二氧化碳……

人生啊，我愿永远活在这一刻。罗密欧陶醉的想，完全不知自己因紧张而汗湿的手和那藏在胸口煎受过高温度而即将萎蔫的白玫瑰，以及自己背后提伯尔特的怒视。

但朱丽叶都知道，她实在看不下去表哥对罗密欧的愤怒注视，借口去洗手间时找到拉着班伏里奥疯狂转圈的茂丘西奥，请求他把自己表哥带走。

没人能拒绝美丽的朱丽叶，茂丘西奥拍拍胸脯就走了过去。

“他挺自信的，但我不确定他能不能说服我表哥毕竟……天哪，他成功了！”

“是的，我一直怀疑茂丘西奥是不是给他们俩的嘴唇都嵌入了磁铁，为什么一靠近就会自动吻上去，连话都不用说。”

朱丽叶笑起来，说不好意思她去补个妆。

班伏里奥礼貌的目送她离开，转头想看看罗密欧怎么样了，可被身前的两个粗壮的男人挡住，他想请他们借过，但看见他们正对着朱丽叶的背影指指点点。

“你知道么，那就是朱丽叶，她挺辣的…宣传栏的那个，听说她年底就出书。”

“那个小丫头片子哪来的出版商和赞助？”

“老卡普来特呀！听说她的老爹把她给了艾斯卡勒斯家…就她的那个导师，三十岁了还不结婚的那个。啧啧，看着一本正经，不知道私底下干什么不要脸的事呢…”

“她那个导师也不干净吧，好像经常连夜泡吧找人玩的那种…他们家还有个茂丘西奥，说是能为了开画展陪睡几个老男人。”

“那个茂丘西奥我刚看见了！穿着骚紫色，和一个红衣服的男的打的火热……果然一家人都脏的很。”

“借过，我还有个猛料，你们想不想听。”

两个男人听见声音转身，看到了一个金毛仔。

“把你的小金毛梳好，小子，你还有什么新鲜事儿？”说着，揉乱了班伏里奥的头发。

班伏里奥狠狠地盯着他俩，喉结上下滚了滚，咬住牙，一声不吭的握紧拳头，猛地向前挥去。

*

“你们几个坏小子，我来接你们了。”帕里斯抱着胳膊靠在拘留所的栏杆外，后面跟着朱丽叶。

“嘿！好帕里斯……你带朱丽叶来干什么！我不想我的小云雀看到我这副落魄模样！”话是这么说，罗密欧急忙起身还是冲到栏杆旁，双手抓着栏杆，努力冲朱丽叶咧了咧嘴，却扯到了嘴角的裂口，疼得他“嘶”了一声，“朱丽叶，你还好吗？我很抱歉搞砸了今晚的舞会和与你的约会，你千万不要生我的气。”

女孩听闻，低下头轻声啜泣起来，罗密欧呆呆的看着她的金色睫毛一颤一颤，一时不知道说什么好，下意识的捂住了胸口。

好像有什么东西。罗密欧把手伸进西装外套，摸到了光滑柔软的花瓣。

糟了，打的太忘我，把求婚的事忘记了！

“美丽的朱丽叶…”罗密欧边说边掏出藏在胸口的白玫瑰，“你是我见过最美好的女孩，我愿意与你共度一生…”

“你是我眼里的白月光，是我心底的朱砂痣…我…我在这里问您…您……”

“手续办完了，你们被保释了。”帕里斯毫不留情的打断了他，茂丘西奥大笑着，枕在提伯尔特大腿上的头动来动去，班伏里奥也拍拍裤子上的灰站了起来。

罗密欧愤怒的扭过头：“你们懂不懂尊重人啊，我在这里求婚呢！”说罢，感觉有什么不对，好像是泄露了什么…

朱丽叶小声的惊呼，蓝色的眼睛里藏了一汪湖水，“罗密欧，你是个坏蛋。我以为…天哪！”她伸出手遮住眼睛，害羞的笑起来，“你快出来，罗密欧，我不要和你隔着着冰冷的铁栏杆说话。”

罗密欧内心一阵狂喜，急忙加入了出狱小分队，还插了提伯尔特的队，提伯尔特恨恨的在他身后给了他一掌，导致他前倾到茂丘西奥背上，茂丘西奥顺势推了走在最前面的班伏里奥，班伏里奥又很巧合的一个踉跄跌去帕里斯的怀中。

为什么我的人生总是这么戏剧？班伏里奥搂住帕里斯时愤愤地想。

罗密欧一冲出来就紧抱住朱丽叶，女孩拍拍他的背，笑得灿烂，然后放开罗密欧两人拉开点距离，面对面站着。

“嫁给他！嫁给他！”茂丘西奥拍着手打着节奏。

我的人生很戏剧，但还好我不是主角。班伏里奥笑着看着他们幸福的想。

“罗密欧…”朱丽叶甜甜的声音荡漾在每个人心里，“很遗憾，我不能答应你的求婚…”然后笑着依偎在愣神的罗密欧的怀里。

“你这个人，连无关紧要的事都要按公式来，为什么谈恋爱却搞例外呢，你连戒指都不准备，还被打成一个坏蛋模样，我才不要答应你！”然后拉着罗密欧向外走去，“我们回家，你看看能不能挽救一下让我先做你的女朋友，毕竟我们现在还只是同学关系。”

我说的话果然是金玉良言，看你下次还反不反驳我了！班伏里奥得意的想，上扬的嘴角出卖了他。

帕里斯看他这样开心，用了点力搂住他的腰，在他耳边说道：“你开心什么呢？”  
语气带了点不满。

“你们这帮坏小子，我只开了一辆车来，不够我们六个人坐的。”帕里斯掏出车钥匙扔给了提伯尔特，“你带他们回学校，我和班伏里奥再另叫计程车。”得到了乌眼圈提伯尔特的点头示意。

“你别太欺负他了啊！班伏里奥胆小！”茂丘西奥挥了挥那只满是创口贴的胳膊。

班伏里奥苦笑着挥了挥手，知道真正的审问要开始了。

帕里斯叫了计程车，把班伏里奥带回了自己家。

“班伏里奥，现在我觉得我们需要就今天的事谈一谈。”刚进家门，帕里斯半邀请半强迫的把班伏里奥推到沙发上坐着，正襟危坐。然后自己去厨房倒水。

班伏里奥接过那杯温开水，咂了咂嘴，“我的错，我先动的手。一对二有点难搞，然后罗密欧最先看到，冲了过来，然后对方怎么有那么多小啰啰，然后我就记得茂丘西奥和提伯尔特也跑过来……提伯尔特真厉害！我估计那人的胳膊脱臼了哈哈哈哈哈…哈…哈”班伏里奥看着帕里斯逐渐冷下去的眼神，硬是把大笑冷却成了发音教程。

帕里斯盯着班伏里奥凌乱的头发和脸上的划伤及点点淤青，也不好说什么，叹了口气就把他拥进怀里，他抚平他的头发，在他的耳后轻轻落下一吻。

“那你到底为什么会动手呢？我觉得你不是那种无理取闹的人。”

“我承认我会莫名其妙的暴躁，曾经因为一个路人咳嗽声太大吵醒了我家的狗而和他干仗，这次也有点相似。但我一定要用武力解决，而且一定要把他们打趴下……再来一次我还是会这样做…你知道他们都在诋毁着什么吗！”

帕里斯微笑着看着他：“我想知道，那一定是对你很重要的东西。”

班伏里奥错开眼神，把头埋在帕里斯的颈窝里，闷闷的出声：“他们诋毁朱丽叶，茂丘西奥…甚至说朱丽叶是买给你的，说你成天泡吧，玩弄他人…”

帕里斯稍稍有些惊诧，他以为他是为了罗密欧或是茂丘西奥，没想到自己也被人保护了，他稳了稳心神，慢慢开口：

“他们这样想也情有可原，朱丽叶和茂丘西奥才华太出众，而我毕竟已经三十岁了还没有成家，所以…”

班伏里奥立刻坐直身子，双手捧着帕里斯的脑袋，眼睛直直的看进帕里斯的眼睛，大声说道：“那又能说明什么！我最恶心那样恶意揣测妄图污蔑你的人！这不是他们的借口！”显然，他对帕里斯的那番和稀泥言论极其反对。

帕里斯也盯着他看了一会，然后示意班伏里奥松开手。他起身站起来，

“所以，为了让这种事情不再发生，我有个最优解决方案…”

帕里斯伸进自己的西装口袋，从胸口掏出一个小盒子，他缓缓的单膝跪下，

“班伏里奥•蒙太古，为了杜绝这类事情的再次发生，你愿意成为我的伴侣吗，这样就永远不会有人恶意揣测了。”他僵硬的笑起来，“罗密欧准备的太差劲，我差点以为我的风头要被抢去了，好在我一个星期前就……”

班伏里奥及时的用一个吻堵住了这个说了太多话的嘴。

后记：  
一.  
“对了班伏里奥，你有没有留着最后一支舞给我？”帕里斯在接吻的间隙中喘着气说道。

二.  
“好你个班伏里奥，你劝我不要求婚，自己倒答应的挺利索！”罗密欧看到班伏里奥手指上的银戒指生气的叫道，他的女朋友朱丽叶笑着拍拍他的肩膀。

三.  
“学校的决定出来了，会有专门的老师对你们这种聚众斗殴的行为作出裁决。”帕里斯在大家一起吃午饭的时候淡淡的说道。

“哪样专门的老师？”

“像我这样的老师。”

四.

“所以，班伏里奥就这样订婚了？太不可思议了猫王子！”

提伯尔特瞥了他一眼，没吭声。

“我突然感觉我对你没兴趣了猫王子。”

“可我没有准备戒指。”提伯尔特想了一会儿，把脖子上的项链摘下来扔给他。

“行吧。谁让这是我养的猫咪呢。”说罢，茂丘西奥翻身坐在了提伯尔特的胯上，扯着他的连帽衫的带子，“你先把这条命丢掉，我看看那八条命中的你会不会更可爱些。”

“啊猫王子再深点…你不是我的打桩机吗？”

五.

后来茂丘西奥送给了提伯尔特一幅巨大的自画像，画面中的自己摆着标志性丧心病狂的笑容。  
这幅画被要求（强迫）挂在了提伯尔特的床头。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇开坑太爽啦！早就想写现代AU下的轻松故事了。还有个前篇是帕班的故事，那个会参考电影《喜欢，轻吻，快跑》
> 
> 我曾想象过打架闹事四人组战损的模样，s—o————h—o—t———
> 
> 提伯尔特为了茂丘西奥去打架，嗷！
> 
> 文字的表达可能还有些啰嗦杂乱。


End file.
